The Content and The Cover
by divine enchantress23
Summary: Mary, the wallflower of the Bennet family was content with her life. With books and piano for company, who would feel the need for a husband? Certainly not her! Her peaceful life, however, is shattered as she meets a dazzling array of gentlemen and falls in love. But who will she choose? Someone with merely a glamourous cover or someone with a more meaningful content?
1. Prologue

**_The Content and The Cover_**

_**Prologue**_

"Mary, are you coming to Meryton with me?" asked Elizabeth as she entered the room with her bonnet. "Mr Benedict informed me last week that some new books would arrive and I want to go and check his collection". Mary agreed and together the two sisters set out to the Meryton bookstore. There were few things which could be compared to the pleasure of reading books. Elizabeth who had just turned 18 had read all the major works of Shakespeare and her sister Mary who was 15 was trying to match her.

"Who is your favourite character from all the plays you have read Lizzy?" Mary enquired. "Hmm… I like many characters, but Beatrice would be my favourite. What about you? " Elizabeth responded. "Oh… I haven't read many plays. But I like Rosalind. She is so courageous". "That's true!" Elizabeth agreed turning around the corner and halting at the modest entrance to the bookstore. "Look here we are!"

Mr Benedict, an old man of two and seventy looked up from his book to see the familiar faces of the two Bennet girls. "Ah... Miss Lizzy, Miss Mary, good to see you. The new books are there on the shelf third row from the left."

"Thank you sir" Elizabeth replied, walking away to inspect the collection. Mary's attention however, was captured by the book beside the window. Its jacket was smooth and it was glowing in the morning sunlight. She walked towards it and held it to inspect its cover closely.

"Such a beautiful book! I think I will take it "Mary murmured. "Are you certain? "Mr Benedict enquired. Mary looked up to see the old man staring at her. "Yes! "She answered. "Why would I not? It is so beautiful!"

"What is beautiful Miss Mary, the content of the book or its cover? "Mr Benedict asked. "Eh…. What is the difference Sir? The….the….. book….it is the book that is beautiful , is it not ?" Mary answered confused by the old man's question.

"Ah… but... There is a difference. You see, covers can be very deceptive. The book that you hold, for instance, is about the technique of shooting. It is ultimately the content that is important not the cover. A book is to be termed good or beautiful for its content and not because it has a decorative cover.

"I do not understand" Mary said. "Do we not buy things or appreciate things for its beauty?"

"Yes we do,Miss Mary. But one must not completely judge something or someone sorely by their external projection or appearance. There is a beautiful butterfly in every caterpillar is there not? And the most beautiful diamond is made out of a mere coal. One should try to see and appreciate the beauty within and not simply notice the beauty outside. Here, let me show you something…"

Mary followed the old man to his table and looked at the book that he held. It was old and dusty, its pages were on the verge of falling apart and its jacket seemed to have served a meal or two for the mice. It surprised her that Mr Benedict would still keep such a torn book and her curiosity prompted her to enquire about it.

"Sir, why would you keep such a torn book? It is, I believe, beyond repair. Why not give it away and get a new one?

"It is the content that draws me to this book and not simply its cover. This is the Fordyce's sermon. When I was a young boy, I was suffering from a serious illness which would have left me blind. My mother gave this to me at that time. She used to read it to me every day and taught me to appreciate the richness of its content. It has since then always helped me in times of difficulty"

Mary took the book and opened it carefully. There in a very elegant hand was a note written by his mother:

_My dearest son,_

_A clay pot having honey will be ranked higher than a golden pot having poison. It is not our outer glamour, but our inner virtues that make us valuable. Please always remember this._

_Get well soon!_

_With all my love,_

_Your mother_

Mary stared at the writing, _It__ is not our outer glamour__…_It was so true and the wordings were so profound. Mary was extremely thankful that Mr Benedict had shown her this book. She looked at him with gratitude. "Sir, I can never tha…."

"Mary, are you done?" Called Elizabeth, her arms filled with books. "I found some really interesting books today. You do have a wonderful collection sir. I cannot wait to read them."

"I am glad you like them, Miss Lizzy" Mr Benedict smiled. "It is good to see a lady taking interest in things besides balls, suitors and laces."

Elizabeth laughed and after paying walked out of the shop. Mary told her to wait for her and turned to the old man.

"Sir, do you have a copy of the Fordyce's sermon?" she enquired "I would love to read the book, but I am not sure if I may be able to understand it completely".

"I am afraid not, my dear. But you can borrow my copy, mark the paragraphs which you find difficult to understand and return it to me when you are done. You can also come here whenever you are free and I will try to help you understand it" Mr Benedict replied.

"Are you certain sir? Will you truly let me borrow that book?"

"Yes my dear, I am sure."

Mr Benedict carefully packed his book and gave it to Mary. "Do remember my dear, in life always try to see the beauty of the content and not be blinded by the splendour of the cover"

"Yes sir, I will try. Thank you very much" Mary replied taking the book and happily walking home with her sister.

Mary, however, never got the opportunity of returning his book, for, Mr Benedict passed away a week later. But she did remember his words. They echoed in her mind every time her mother called her plain, every time she was teased for not having a dance partner or a suitor, every time her own treacherous mind doubted her own self-worth. Those words had echoed long after the spectacle she had made of herself at the Neatherfield ball. And every night as she gazed at the shining stars, her heart longed to find someone, anyone - a dog, a servant, a friend, a companion, a suitor, a lover or even a husband who would love her, for her. Who would love her, just as she was. That was what her heart longed for, like millions before her had and millions after her would, a simple wish, a simple desire – to love unconditionally …and ….to be loved unconditionally…


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter

_**Chapter 1: The letter**_

_8 years later…_

"October has to be the dullest month of the year", Mary sighted as she put down the Fordyce's sermon and looked out of the window. With her father Mr Bennet gone to Pemberley to stay with Elizabeth and her mother and sister in London, Mary was left with little devices to pass her time. It was her fault that she refused to accompany any of them, but Mary always felt awkward in company, even that of her sisters. Being plain and unappreciated had been a major blow to her self-confidence. Jane and Elizabeth had always been close, so had Kitty and Lydia leaving Mary out. Not that her parents loved her less but they loved their other daughters more. Being the other unmarried daughter besides Kitty, Mary had faced Mrs Bennet's lecture on catching a rich husband many times. Mary was not completely against the idea of marrying and like her other sisters wanted to marry for love, but unlike her sisters never entertained the hopes of ever finding it. "How I wish "Mary thought wistfully "I knew what it felt to be adored and loved. What it felt like to be appreciated for who you are and not criticized for being plain or unable to attract dance partners or suitors. Oh! How I wish I knew what it felt like to be precious to someone. But …. I won't expect it. Expectations have always led me to disappointment. But how I just wish…."

"Miss Mary", called Mrs Hill, the housekeeper, cutting the line of Mary's thoughts, "the post has arrived". Mary sighted, getting down from her seat. It must be Kitty she thought. The two sisters had become close and Kitty was a regular correspondent amusing her with her letters, describing the various ways their mother had tried to find Kitty a rich husband. Hence Mary was extremely surprised when she took the offered letter to find the familiar handwriting of her father. Her father never wrote letters unless it was a matter of life and death or he missed someone dearly like Lizzy or he found amusement from the activity as in the case of Mr Collins. Feeling extremely curious, she opened it –

Dear Mary,

I hope you are enjoying your time with Fordyce and the piano. I am slightly unwell. Nothing, too serious to worry about. It must probably be the effects of my old age. Mr Darcy spent a quality time with me today and I enjoyed conversing with him. He is intelligent and well-read. I am truly happy for Lizzy. I would even go so far as to say that sometimes, in his company, her giggles and blushes rival those of Kitty and Lydia. Due to my ill health, I will not be returning to Longbourne this Thursday as planned. However our new steward Mr Hawkins must have already left for Longbourne. Hence he may arrive on Friday. Would you be so kind as to tell Mrs Hill to accommodate him when he comes and give him this enclosed letter. Our servants and Mrs Hill are present and Jane and Bingley are there in Neatherfield, if you need their assistance. So I am not worried about leaving you alone with Mr Hawkins. In addition, I understand that he is three and forty so he would not have any designs on you. Please write to me when he arrives and take care of yourself. I will return as soon as I am well.

Your father,

Thomas Bennet

"Well it seems that we will have company. I do hope that his nature is nothing like Mr Marwick or heaven forbid like our odious cousin Mr Collins" thought Mary as she climbed down the stairs and went to the kitchen to inform Mrs Hill about their new steward.

"Mrs Hill! … It seems that our new steward Mr …eh... oh! What is his name?!... Ah Yes!….Hawkins" she stated, consulting the letter "will arrive this Friday and Papa is unwell so he may not be there to receive him. Hence we are left to welcome him. Would you kindly see to the necessary arrangements?"

"Yes Mary, I will do so. I do hope Mr Bennet recovers soon. It is so horrible to be unwell", Mrs Hill stated wiping her hands with a napkin. "What is he like ? Did you father mention anything about him?"

"No, nothing. But I do hope he is not another Marwick. That man was…..Ah! Mary cried frustrated, stomping her foot. "If this Haw…oh! What is his name?!... Haggins? No…eh… Higgins. Right, Higgins. If this Higgins even dares to….

"I believe, my dear that his name is Hawkins, unless my ears deceived me." Mrs Hill stated. "And Mr Marwick was not bad either. He committed the most heinous crime in your eyes by trying to court you, but it is not such a bad thing now, is it? You are after all a sweet girl and I would even go so far as to say that he would have made a good husband and…."

"I am no hearing this! Mary cried "he was twelve years my senior! He only tried to court me because Kitty would not have him. He is nothing but a wilful self-absorbed man. What are men anyways when compared to good books, rocks and mountains or…"

"Carriages that work?" Mrs Hill responded. " Yes, I know that little speech of yours, young Miss. What is wrong in being twelve years your senior? You are three and twenty and have to marry someday. You will never find a good husband if you keep up with this attitude of yours. You should be happy of at least having a suitor. Now just look at …."

"My God, Mrs Hill! Has mother commissioned you to give me that speech and arrange for my wedding clothes before she arrives so that she can get rid of another daughter and get fodder for something to gossip with Mrs Long? I never knew that you all loved me sooo much. I am overflowing with so much gratitude that I fear I would drown in it" Mary huffed.

"Very funny, young lady!" Mrs Hill smiled. "Now as I was saying, just look at your two sisters. They have found wonderful husbands. So tall, handsome and caring. Can you fault them?..."

"As a matter of fact, YES!" Mary replied "Mr Bingley left Jane because he was not sure of himself or was not sure of her, I am not sure which or it was perhaps both. Mr Darcy was proud and rude, hardly speaking to anyone unless he was spoken to. And please, do not even get me started on Mr Wickham and Mr Collin. And as much as I love my Papa, it is no secret that he does not make a good husband. So Mrs Hill, would you still fault me for blaming an individual of committing the crime of being a self-absorbed man?"

"Are you resolved then my dear", Mrs Hill responded amused "of hating all men?"

"No madam. I am not resolved of hating All men. Only those, who could potentially be my husband" Mary answered with a smile.

"If your mother heard you say this my dear, she would have summoned me for her smelling salts" Mrs Hill observed "but Mary, you just cannot continue like this. All I ask is for you to keep an open mind. Is asking that too much? I still do not understand why you did not accept Mr Marwick's courtship. You are three and twenty and God forbid may never receive another offer. You should have at least given him a chance. Why did you not?"

"Because I did not love him….."Mary murmured under her breath.

"What did you say dear?" Mrs Hill asked not believing her ears.

"I said that I am going to call on Jane. I have avoided going to Neatherfield for a long time and I feel bad about it. It is not dear Jane's fault that Mr Marwick is now Mr Bingley's steward. I just hope that I do not run into him. It will be very awkward. I will be back by supper time. Goodbye Mrs Hill" Mary hastily replied leaving the kitchen.

Mrs Hill sighted, "When will this girl ever grow up? It is no use trying to convince her. She is just so stubborn. Perhaps I must try to do something. Perhaps this Mr Hawkins is the one for her. Matchmaking days, I am back!..."

"Eh… Mrs Hill" Mary called re-entering the room "before you use your precious time and energy for matchmaking, instead of cake-baking, I came to tell you one juicy detail of Papa's letter that I had earlier left out"

"Oh! What is it?" Mrs Hill responded, not liking the direction of the conversation.

"It is that….unfortunately…. for you, mama and all the gossip-lovers of Meryton and very, very fortunately for me… Mr Higgins is three and…. FOURTY! Is it not wonderful?" Mary happily replied.

"It is Mr Hawkins my child and no, it is absolutely not wonderful. You will end up as an old cranky spinster if you keep rejoicing like this. You should have gone with your mother and sister to London. You would have met some nice young man and would have even become engaged by now. You should be seriously thinking about your future young Lady, instead of contemplating on philosophical matters. There would be enough time for it, when you would have your own grandchildren." Mrs Hill chastised.

"I AM seriously thinking about my future Mrs Hill and they do not contain men…."

"Mary Annabella Bennet!" Mrs Hill cried frustrated, before Mary could complete her sentence "you cannot be so stubborn. You must and I repeat MUST think seriously about a future which WILL contain a man and….."

"Poor Mrs Hill, I have completely frustrated you today, have I not? Do no worry, when Mr Higgins arrives, I will make it perfectly clear for him that, in order to retain his position as a steward, apart from following Papa's directions, it would be necessary for him to find a wife and that, for the said blissful pursuit, he should enlist the assistance of your superior match-making abilities. There, does that satisfy you now?" Mary enquired sweetly and at Mrs Hill's pointed glare added "oh! Well….. I …well also promise to seriously think about a future which will contain a man".

"Truly!" Mrs Hill asked smiling happily "do you promise to think about it? And my child, that man is named Hawkins"

"Truly Mrs Hill, I promise " Mary replied turning towards the door to exit and just before closing the door, she cheekily added "though I make no promise whatsoever to think about the said man in my 'serious' future in the capacity of a husband. Brothers, acquaintances or self- centered, egoistical creatures, maybe…."

"MARY!"


	3. Chapter 2: A Mysterious Stranger

**Hey everyone! I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing and following this story. It makes me very happy to know that you are enjoying it. Please know that any suggestions, comments and criticisms would be welcome.**

**A guest reviewer stated that, for Mary to enter into a relationship with Mr Marwick, a mere steward would be seriously looked down upon. I completely agree with her/him, but Mr Bennet, who did know that the union would be scandalous, had his own reasons to accept Marwick as his son-in-law. The first reason was that, in her three and twenty years, Mary did not even have a dance partner, let alone a suitor. He was worried that Mary would end up as a spinster. For his second and most important reason, I guess you will just have to read the story and find out….. ;) **

**Chapter 2: A Mysterious Stranger**

Mary looked at her surrounding as she walked towards Neatherfield. The Tuesday afternoon sun had given the landscape a sombre splendour. It was strange, she thought, how the tides of the sea could change, the rivers, the villages and the people could change, yet this landscape remained the same. If it could speak, she wondered what tales it would tell. Tales perhaps of love and loss , hope and despair, of dreams and reality, of….

"Mary, I was just coming to call on you!" Mary looked up to see the familiar face of Maria Lucas. "Are you going out somewhere?"

"Yes, I am going to meet Jane and little Mark Bingley. Would you like to join me?" Mary responded.

Maria agreed and the two girls walked on the familiar path to Neatherfield. They were greeted by Mr Northrop, the jovial butler and were informed that the Bingleys were out but were expected to return soon.

"Let us go and wait in the library. I want to see the new books that Mr Bingley got from London" Mary said leading Maria towards the library.

"But Mary, you may run into Mr Marwick there. You do know that Mr Bingley's study is close to the library, do you not?" Maria observed.

"Yes Maria, I do. Thank you. Where do you think we should go then?"

"I was thinking about…"Maria stopped as the sound of the piano filled the corridors where they stood. Curious to find out the source of that music, the two girls walked towards the music room and were surprised at finding a gentleman at the pianoforte. His blonde hair shimmered in the sun, his eyes were closed and his face was calm as he played a melodious tune. The two girls looked at each other and then at the mysterious stranger.

"I have never seen him before at Meryton. Do you know who he is? Maria whispered.

"No, I do not. Perhaps he must be a friend of Mr Bingley" Mary replied.

"I wonder why my mother or Mrs Longs failed to mention this to me. Perhaps they may have not known which is surprising because they know every single gossip circulating around Meryton." Maria pondered.

"It may be surprising for you, but it is highly refreshing for me. This gives me hope that maybe mama would also lose her superior gossiping abilities and not subject me to another lecture on the duties of a three and twenty unmarried girl" Mary replied.

"Well you really should be thinking about marriage, Mary. I am twenty and my mother already considers me a spinster. You do not want to end up like Charlotte, do you? I really cannot understand why she was never offered marriage before. It is not like every single man in Meryton is tall, handsome or rich."

"It is their vanity Maria" Mary answered "they are not perfect but they think that the superior position of being a man can excuse their unprincipled behaviour or their arrogant assumptions. They see women, not as an individual with a character or a mind, but as a decoration on their arms and their home. Nine out of ten men are interested in noticing the shape of a lady's lips rather than noticing the words that come out of those lips"

"Oh! Mary…"Maria giggled and abruptly stopped when she could no longer hear the music. The girls turned towards the stranger just as he looked up. Startled green eyes meet their and he hastily stood up and bowed "Ladies…"

They curtsied in return and stood uncomfortably for a few minutes before Maria summoned the courage to speak to him. "Are you new in this area sir?" she enquired.

"Yes madam, I arrived a fortnight ago along with Mr Bingley" he replied

"That's strange. Jane never told me they had company here at Neatherfield" said Mary.

"Company?" he asked confused.

"Yes" Mary answered "you are Mr Bingley's friend, are you not?"

A strange expression came over his face before he calmly replied "You are mistaken madam. I am not Mr Bingley's friend. I am his valet"

"His VALET?!..." Maria asked astonished.

"Yes madam. Now if you will excuse me….."He answered hastily leaving the room.

The girls exchanged glances before Maria spoke. "I do not believe him. He just cannot be a valet. He is too well- bread, not to mention handsome to be so."

"Are you disappointed Maria that he is not a single man in possession of a large fortune? For you do know that, it is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife." Mary replied with a smile.

"Oh Mary Anna! Do not tease me so. You do know what I mean!" Maria said pouting.

"Yes Maria Aurora. Do not pout. I know what you mean and I will also pay you a compliment by agreeing with you. You are right. He just does not seem to be a valet. He is too gentlemanly and I do not use the word in a general sense but in a specific one, as in a gentleman with an estate of his own." Mary stated.

"It is so very strange. He would have no reason to lie to us and we have no reason to doubt him. Yet we do. I think we should ask Jane about him." Maria said turning around the corner of the corridor and abruptly bumping into someone. "Oh! Please excuse me, I was…..Mr Marwick!"

Mary stifled a groan as Mr Marwick's eyes meet hers and hastily re-focused on Maria Lucas. "Miss Lucas" he said steading her "Miss Mary, how do you do?"

"Very well sir" Mary hastily replied when she saw that no answer was coming from Maria, who stood there staring at Mr Marwick. "Now if you will excuse us…"

Mary dragged Maria in the direction of the drawing room. "Maria, why were you….."

"Mary, you never mentioned that Mr Marwick was good-looking." Maria chided.

"Oh for God's sake Maria, that man is twelve years my senior and fifteen years yours. Please do not….."

"Fifteen years my senior!"Maria laughed "Oh this is rich! Who told you that Mary Anna?"

"Eh... Kitty did" Mary replied uncertainly. Even she had doubted the information, for Mr Marwick did look quite young. But it had been a good excuse to resist hearing Mrs Hill's lecture. She however had never given this excuse to her father knowing that he would not accept it. Now that she thought about it, she had never bothered to find out his real age.

"Oh dear Anna, he is eight and twenty. I overheard my mother saying this to our neighbour Mrs Carllis."Maria replied with a smile.

"Well it does not matter and It does not change a thing." Mary replied with certainty as she pushed open the doors to the drawing room and saw Jane with little Mark there.

"So someone has finally decided to come and give her sister some company" Jane teased as she came forward and hugged the girls.

Mary and Maria both played with Mark as they conversed with Jane. "So is Caroline is coming on this Thursday alone or with Mr and Mrs Hurst?" Mary enquired.

"She is coming alone. Would you girls like to join us for dinner this Thursday?" Jane asked.

Mary was about to decline but one look at Jane's pleading face made her change her mind. So it was decided that they would all have dinner together on Thursday. The girls stayed for some time and then took their leave. It was only after travelling halfway towards Longbourne that Mary realised that they had completely forgotten to ask Jane about Mr Bingley's Mysterious valet.


	4. Chapter 3: Caroline Confused Bingley

**Hey guys! Please read and do tell me how the story is progressing thus far (interesting, boring, 'tolerable, but not alluring enough to tempt you :)****'etc etc…) and what you think about it. Your reviews encourage me to write and update sooner. Thanx :) ****!**

**Chapter 3: Caroline Confused Bingley**.

The bright Thursday afternoon saw Mary Annabella Bennet and Maria Aurora Lucas spend their time at Longbourne feasting on the cook's delicious muffins. Both the girls had packed a small trunk because Jane had insisted that they spend the night at Neatherfield after dinner. They had been reluctant at first, but Jane's pleading pout, Mr Bingley's warm and expectant smile and Mark's large and innocent eyes had finally made them agree to the plan. Caroline Bingley was expected at Neatherfield that day and both the girls or rather Maria could scarcely talk of anything else.

"Now that Mr Darcy is married, do you think Caroline Bingley will change" Maria enquired helping herself to another muffin.

"I really cannot say, Maria. I have only met her a few times after Jane and Lizzy's marriage and we have never spoken to each other." Mary answered.

"I overheard Mrs Hurst say to Mr Hurst at your sisters' wedding that she was aggrieved because she could not become the mistress of Pemberley. Perhaps her grief might change her and make her see reason" Maria stated.

"Perhaps, it may or perhaps, it may not. I believe that grief does not as much change a person as it reveals a person to his or her own self."

"Oh, my dear Anna! I so love it when the philosopher in you speaks these wise words" Maria remarked affectionately.

"Then Aurora, you must love me whenever I speak, for it is always the philosopher in me that is speaking" Mary replied with a smile.

The girls shared a laugh and engaged in an affectionate banter before finally agreeing to change their dress and go and help Jane at Neatherfield.  
-

"I am so glad you are here girls" Jane happily stated kissing Mary and Maria on their cheeks.

"Of course they came dear. They are mere mortals after all who cannot refuse you anything after being charmed by your pleading looks and pretty pout" Mr Bingley remarked affectionately.

Jane Bingley blushed and kissing her husband on his cheek led the girls to the sitting room. "Has Caroline arrived?" Maria enquired.

"Yes, she has. She arrived an hour ago and has since then remained in her room. Would you girls mind if I desert you for some time? I have to speak to the housekeeper. It will not take long, I promise." Jane said.

"Not at all Jane. We will be fine" Mary assured her sister.

"Thank you dears. Mark may have woken up from his nap. His in the nursery if you want to meet him" Jane stated leaving the room.

"Well then, let us go and meet the little Bingley. And who knows, if we are fortunate, perhaps we may run into the mysterious valet or the good looking, eight and twenty, Mr Marwick" Maria mischievously remarked as she dragged Mary out of the room.

"Maria! I may agree with you on the mysterious valet part, but you need not enlighten me on the way Mr Marwick looks or his age. As a matter of fact, I am well aware of both" Mary replied ascending the stairs and turning toward the corridor which led to the nursery.

"Oh Good Lord in heaven! Did I just hear, what I think I heard! Did you, Mary Annabella Bennet, the stubborn, hard-core bachelor…eh… excuse me…spinster of the Bennet family….."

" Maria!….."

"…just agree with me that Mr Marwick is good-looking? Oh ! The Joy!..."

"Maria! I never agreed with …"

"You said you were well aware…"

"Oh! Lord. Not in that sense. I meant that I knew how he looked and…."

"Oh! You know how he looks! Dear dear! Do you dream about him Anna? Have you finally fallen in love! Should we publish the Banns, order the wedding clothes…."

"MARIA!" Mary glared "please do cease your over enthusiastic portrayal of my tragic end! I am seriously persuaded to believe that my dear Mama has cast a spell on all of you….."

"Portrayal of your tragic end!" Maria giggled "why Mary, I never…"

" Who is ordering wedding clothes?" came a voice from behind them.

The girls turned to see Caroline Bingley coming towards them. She was impeccably dressed as always. If not for the cold expression in her eyes or the grim set of her mouth, she would have been acknowledged as a beauty. She had overheard the girls talking and even she could not help but smile at the phrase 'portrayal of my tragic end'. She was curious to know about what they were talking and hence she had asked the question. Seeing no answer forthcoming, she was prepared to repeat the question when Maria spoke hastily to change the subject-

"Miss Bingley! Are you surprised to see us here today? And as I see that you are looking well, I need not enquire after your health, need I?"

"Not at all, Miss Lucas. And dear Jane had informed me that you both would be joining us for dinner" she replied.

"I hope you had a good journey?" Mary enquired.

"Yes I did. Thank you. Charles had in fact made … who is that?"

Mary and Maria turned to look at what had caught Caroline's attention and saw the object to be none other than the mysterious valet. Although he was talking to someone, he was directly in their line of vision. He was very tall and handsome. The girls watched in amazement as he lifted his green eyes and looked at Caroline Bingley. They seemed to stare at each other, before he remembered himself, bowed and walked away. Caroline Bingley on the other hand seemed to be robbed of breath. Fighting her smile, Maria spoke

"Miss Bingley, are you all right? Should I get some smelling salts? You look as if you are about to swoon"

"Eh… No… Eh… Do you know who he is?" Caroline enquired blinking furiously and clearing her throat.

"I think that he is….."

However, before Mary could complete her sentence, Maria spoke-

"…eh…has, not is, Mary. I think he has seven thousand pounds or was it ten thousand pounds. Maybe, it was twelve thousand pound. I am not sure…."

"Maria!" Mary began at the same time Caroline exclaimed " Twelve thousand pound!" covering her laugh with a cough, Maria continued-

"…Yes, but, Miss Bingley, with gossip, you truly do not know what or whom to trust. Perhaps you should ask your brother."

"I wonder why Charles did not tell me that he had company. But you are right Miss Lucas, I should ask my brother. If you both will excuse me…."Caroline stated practically running down the stairways.

"Oh Maria! Why did you do that?" Mary asked not looking too pleased.

"Did you just see the way she looked at him?" Maria replied " Who knew that even the cold Caroline Bingley could develop warm feelings for someone? But on second thought, if you, Mary Spinster Bennet can fall in love, who cannot? Oh Love! Thou art so….."

"Maria, you will cease this line of thinking. I AM not in love, and especially not with Mr Marwick. If it had been otherwise, I would have accepted his courtship. I think it is you who have taken a fancy to him." Mary stated.

Maria blushed and protested, "No, I am not in love with Mr Marwick"

"You do know, what they say Aurora, do you not? Double negatives in a statement make it positive. Hence, going by this conclusion, I would say, yes, you are in love with Mr Marwick"

"Mary!"

"Is someone remembering me today ladies?"

They both turned and came face to face with Mr Marwick. Maria's blush deepened and Mary resisted the urge to cry out in frustration. Instead of answering him however, Maria murmured something under her breath and excused herself hastily. Mary followed her. They reached the sitting room where they saw Jane, Caroline and Mr Bingley. Caroline was just asking her brother about the mysterious valet.

"Charles, why did you not tell me that you had company?"

Mr Bingley looked confused "But Caroline, Jane did tell you that we were expecting Mary and Miss Lucas today, did she not? They are after all very close to our family and Mary is my sister. You can hardly….."

"I was not talking about them. I was talking about the gentleman who is staying with us. You never told me Charles that you had also invited your friend" she accused.

"Invited my friend? Caroline what or rather who are you talking about?" Mr Bingley enquired.

"Oh Charles, about that tall, handso…eh I mean, about that tall gentleman with beautif…I mean deep green eyes and ….well yes…eh…about him"

Mr Bingley looked surprised. In all his seven and twenty years, he had never seen his sister as flustered as she was now or never even seen her blush. He could for his life fathom her odd behaviour but he shook his head and tried to concentrate on the topic or rather the person being discussed.

"Tall… with green eyes…ah! Yes, you must have seen Arthur. He is my valet and I must say he …."

"Wait a minute Charles, did you say your VALET!" Caroline enquired shocked.

"Yes Caroline, my valet and he is so very…."

Mary observed that Caroline had scarcely heard her brother. That the handsome young man was a valet came as a shock to her. Caroline tried to supress her feelings and try as she might, she could not bring herself to resent his position. Her feelings were conflicting with each other and by each second, she was feeling more and more confused. She was, however brought back to reality by her brother's voice asking her a question.

"I apologise Charles. What is it that you were asking me?"

"Well, Caroline. You mentioned in your letter that you wanted to tell me something. What did you want to tell me" Mr Bingley enquired.

"Eh…tell you something? Well, it was …oh! Yes! I did want to tell you that, eh….. that,…eh Lord Blandford has eh… asked my hand in marriage and I …eh, and I …...agreed" the last part was said so softly that Mr Bingley had to strain his ears to hear it. Nobody spoke for a full minute, but then Jane and Mr Bingley got up and went to happily congratulate Caroline while Mary and Maria exchanged glances. Mary never thought that she would ever feel compassion for Caroline Bingley, but it was precisely what she was feeling at that moment.

"When do I get to meet him Caroline?" Mr Bingley enquired smiling.

"Eh… He told me to ask your permission to invite him here so that he can properly ask you for my hand before making any arrangements." Caroline replied trying to look happy.

"Excellent! I will write to him after dinner to invite him to Neatherfield. What do you say , shall we proceed to dinner?" Mr Bingley asked

Everyone agreed.  
-

After dinner, as Maria continued to converse with Jane and Mr Bingley, Mary approached Caroline who was unusually silent.

"Are you happy Miss Bingley?" she asked.

Caroline looked surprised.

"I meant, with your engagement." Mary clarified.

"Of course I am Miss Bennet. Why would you think otherwise? I am after all marrying a Lord, a gentleman with a title and immense wealth" Caroline Bingley stated.

"Well, I just happened to notice the way you looked at eh… Mr Arthur. "

"Ah! Mr Arthur… but he is nothing compared to Lord Blanford"

"In terms of wealth, beauty or both? and what about Lord Blandford's character?" Mary enquired raising her eyebrows.

"How does it matter? I am perfectly happy. " Caroline replied.

"If you say so, Miss Bingley. But I do hope that you will not simply love a person who is beautiful, but a person who can make your life beautiful. Any amount of wealth, title or beauty can only please the mind. It is only unconditional love and genuine appreciation that can bring true contentment to the heart. But if you are truly happy in this engagement, then I offer you my congratulations" Mary smiled and went to speak to Jane leaving a speechless Caroline behind.

As Mr Bingley later read aloud the letter he wrote to Lord Blandford, Caroline spoke excitedly, about him convincing everyone that she was truly happy, that marrying a very wealthy man with a title was like a dream coming true, but as Mary's words rang in her ears later that night, she knew that, the true challenge was not convincing everyone else that she was happy in her engagement, it was convincing herself.


	5. Chapter 4: A Strange Friendship

**I am sorry for not updating sooner. I was just confused as to how I could write this chapter in a way that it seems as a natural progression and not a leap. You all will understand this when you will read this chapter. I do hope I have done it tolerably well. I don't have a beta so I have to rely on you guys to tell me how this has come out. Please do read and review. I thank you all again for your encouraging response to this story. **

**p.s: If the last chapter has not managed to shock you, I hope this one will ;)**

**Chapter 4: A Strange Friendship**

A beautiful Friday morning aroused Mary from her trip to the imaginary lands. For a moment, she was confused regarding her surroundings, but a look outside her window stated the fact that she was at Neatherfield. She laid still on her bed thinking about the previous evening. That Caroline Bingley found the valet Arthur attractive was plain to anyone who would care to see. But she was also engaged to the unknown Lord Blanford. Mary wondered how people foolishly thought that money could bring happiness. It only brought …..

"Oh the philosopher Mary Annabella Bennet is finally awake to enlighten us all .The good fortune..." Maria chuckled entering the room.

"Good Morning to you too Maria…" Mary smiled.

"I have never been as amused as I was yesterday. Oh poor Miss Bingley, did you see her face when she found out that the man she fancied did not have twelve thousand pounds but was a mere valet?" Maria enquired with twinkling eyes.

"Yes I did see her face and also the sadness in her eyes." Mary replied "I do wonder why is it that she intends to marry a man with wealth. Does she not have enough of her own?"

"Well, I do pity Lord Blandford whoever he is. Life with Caroline Bingley would be so dull." Maria stated.

Mary disagreed with her but did not voice her thoughts aloud. The two girls dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. They were greeted by a smiling Charles and Jane, a wailing Mark and a silent Caroline. After breakfast, Mr Bingley went to his study, Jane went to speak to the housekeeper and Maria went to play with Mark. Mary decided to go read for some time in the library. She entered it the same time as Miss Bingley. Both greeted each other civilly and occupied the seats near the window. Mary was engrossed in her book for some time before the voice of Caroline Bingley interrupted her.

"Eh… Miss Mary…eh how are you so….never mind. Please continue with your book. I apologise for interrupting you"

"Not at all, Miss Bingley. What was it that you wanted to say?" Mary politely enquired.

"Well, I just wanted to know what has you so engrossed. What you hold in your hand is just a book but your eyes have a sparkle when you read? What is that magic which is found in books?"

Mary was surprised that Caroline Bingley would speak to her let alone take an interest in what she was reading. She reasoned that Caroline was doing so because she was without company here to pass her time. But as Mary gazed in Caroline's blue eyes, she saw a sadness there that astonished her. She found hopelessness, disappointment and loneliness, emotions she could well understand. What she could however not understand was why they were present in the eyes of Miss Bingley who was confident, rich, beautiful and accomplished. Why…..

"I beg your pardon?" Caroline enquired.

Mary realised that she had spoken the last word aloud. She shook her head.

"It was nothing Miss Bingley, I was just thinking" she replied.

"What were you thinking about Miss Bennet, if you do not mind me asking" Caroline asked

Mary hesitated, questioning herself whether it was prudent to tell Caroline Bingley her thoughts. But thinking that she had nothing to gain or lose from saying it, she spoke-

"I was just thinking, Miss Bingley that why is it that a person as beautiful, rich and accomplished as yourself has such sadness and loneliness in her eyes"

Caroline Bingley looked astonished. Mary thought that whatever Miss Bingley was expecting as an answer, it was definitely not this. Mary was horrified when she saw Miss Bingley turn her head away trying to supress her tears. Without thinking, Mary caught hold of Caroline Bingley's hand in a gesture of comfort.

"Miss Bingley" stated she "I apologise if my answer was out of…."

"No!" Caroline interrupted her "please do not apologise. It is just that…well…oh! Nothing"

"Please tell me..." Mary prompted kindly

"Well... It is just that you were the first person to notice something of that sort existed in my eyes. My own brother Charles or my sister Louisa could not see what you an outsider could. I do not know whether it is because you are very perceptive or they are very blind" Caroline stated

"It usually does happen that the people closest to you are prone to take your presence for granted. Even while having four sisters, nobody came to comfort me when I was so embarrassed by the spectacle I made here during the Neatherfield ball."

"Oh! That. I remember it. You do love to play the piano, do you not Miss Bennet" Caroline enquired.

"Yes I do, Miss Bingley. But as you saw or rather had the misfortune to hear, I am not very good at it. I did not have a tutor to teach or correct me. Though, now I think of my talents or lack of it as highly useful for driving away any man who could potentially be my suitor. " Mary replied with a smile.

Caroline Bingley laughed at that statement. Mary was surprised by the sound of it. Now that she thought about it, she had never heard Caroline Bingley ever laugh. Caroline proceeded to enquire about the books Mary had read and Mary enquired about the places Caroline had visited. Each was surprised how at ease they felt in the others presence. In this way, an hour passed before Mary realised the time and started to get up to go find Maria and return back to Longbourne. Just as she was about to get up, Caroline Bingley caught her hand.

"I would like to sincerely thank you Miss Bennet. I enjoyed this time spent in talking to you."

"Do not mention it Miss Bingley. I too share the sentiment" Mary said

"Eh..well… Miss Bennet…eh if you would like… I could.…help you with the piano. Eh…it is not that I am an expert at it, but I may be able to help you…..only if you want to, that is…."

Mary was stunned. She had never expected Miss Bingley to offer to help her. She looked in her eyes to find signs of mockery, but found only sincerity there.

"Do you earnestly mean it Miss Bingley?" Mary enquired.

"I do Miss Bennet. I well understand why you may doubt me, but I would like to help you if you will let me" Caroline replied.

Mary agreed and was about to exit when Caroline Bingley called her-

"Miss Bennet….."

" Yes?" Mary answered

"Please do call me Caroline"

"I will Caroline, but then will you finally call me Mary, for, calling me Miss Bennet serves as an unhealthy reminder to others of my unmarried status" Mary answered with a smile.

* * *

After spending some time with Jane and Mark, Mary and Maria left Neatherfield to return to their respective homes. As soon as Mary entered Longbourne, she was greeted by Mrs Hill and another gentleman, who on seeing her immediately got up and bowed formally.

"Mr Robert Hawkins at your service madam…."


	6. Chapter 5: Tidings of the Newcomer

**A Big 'thank you' to all who are reading/reviewing/following this story. I am glad you guys liked the last chapter! Now, from where we left off last time – Robert Hawkins…**

**Happy Reading! **

**Chapter 5: Tidings of the Newcomer**

Mary Bennet stared at Mr Hawkins in surprised. Whatever she had imagined the three and forty year old gentleman to look like, it was definitely not this. Her attention was completely captured by his thick bushy hair and his….thick….Beard.

A Beard!

Mary shook her head. Whoever had seen any man have such a bushy beard? Mary disapproved his appearance which was very unkempt. His clothes looked old and gave her the distinct impression that he was a man who neither had the resource nor the inclination to ever stand in front of a mirror to admire his own figure.

She however, sighted in relief. Nobody, not even her mother would ever, in any circumstance, however desperate she might be, would ever think of this man as a potential suitor for herself. This was certainly her good fortune and….

"So Miss Bennet, what is your opinion of me?" Mr Hawkins enquired.

"Sir?"

"Well, I do believe that you spent more than ten minutes in studying my appearance Madame. What is your conclusion?"

Mary blushed and was surprised. She rarely blushed and if she pondered more on the subject, she would realise that she NEVER blushed. That may be because, prior to this encounter, she had never been given the opportunity to blush and also that she had, prior to this encounter, never studied a man's appearance with such concentration.

"You are speechless I see." Mr Hawkins continued raising his eyebrows. "May I enquire the reason Madam? Is it because my appearance is very hideous and you cannot find words to criticise it or is it because my appearance is so very handsome that you are at a loss as to how you may describe it?"

"Neither sir." Mary finally managed to reply. "I do not give much credit to apperances. I was only observing you to check whether you had any weapons. I have never seen you before sir and I knew not whom to expect. For all I know, you could have been a highwayman with the intention of robbing us."

Mr Hawkins laughed. It was a rich joyous laughter, the like of which Mary had never heard before. She had only ever heard her sister Lydia's boisterous giggles. It stuck her, how Mr Hawkins laughter made him sound ten years younger than he was. Now that she thought about it, his voice too was young for a person claiming to be three and forty.

"Well Madam! I do hope you trust me when I say that I am quite harmless and I am in reality here, so that your estate may not be robbed of money due to mismanagement. I also have the letter written by your father, Mr Bennet, if you would like any further proof as to my identity." Mr Hawkins stated smiling and gave her the letter to inspect the contents.

Mary blushed again. She knew not what had provoked her to reply the way she did. It could be that she did not want Mr Hawkins to know that she was in reality studying his appearance. She took the offered letter and quickly inspected its contents in which her father had accepted Mr Hawkins as a temporary steward for Longbourne. _Temporary! _Mary was surprised. So Mr Hawkins was not their permanent steward.

"Well Miss Bennet, have I put your fears to rest?" Mr Hawkins enquired.

"Yes sir, you have" Mary replied returning his letter.

"I was informed by your housekeeper Mrs Hill, that your father is unwell. I do hope it is nothing too serious" Mr Hawkin asked.

"No sir, it is nothing too serious but my father was not in a fit condition to travel from Derbyshire. Hence he is not here today. But he told me to give you a letter. If you would please follow me…" Mary answered leading Mr Hawkins to her father's study and gave him the letter.

As Mr Hawkins silently pursued the letter, Mary took the opportunity to study him more closely. She had expected him to be fat and stout, but he was surprisingly strong and lean. And he was tall. Very Tall.

"Your father has asked me to meet a gentleman named Charles Bingley for directions on doing my work till he returns. Who is this gentleman and where does he live?" Mr Hawkins enquired.

"Mr Bingley is my brother-in-law and he lives at Neatherfield, which is not far from Longbourne." Mary replied.

"Excellent! When do you think I could meet him, Miss Bennet?"

"You can meet him tomorrow for it is already evening today and I believe you must be tired from your journey. I hope you were offered refreshments and were shown to your room sir. You can ask Mrs Hill for whatever else you may need." Mary said.

"I will meet him tomorrow then, Miss Bennet. And I thank you for you kindness. But I do hope that you would not think of me as being too forward, if I enquire your full name Madam?" Mr Hawkins asked

"I would not sir" Mary answered.

Mr Hawkins smiled. Mary thought that he looked amused.

"I thank you for the permission Madame. What is your name?"

"Mary Annabella Bennet"

"Ah! Mary Annabella Bennet. Bella means Beautiful and so is your name!" Mr Hawkins remarked.

"It is quite ironic too sir, for, of all my four sisters, who are all very beautiful, this name was given to me! The plain middle sister, the wallflower of this family!" Mary stated bitterly and then bit her tongue and chastised herself. It was one thing to dislike one's middle name but it was a completely different thing to blatantly state that fact to a stranger. She saw Mr Hawkins study her intently.

"Why so bitter Miss Bennet?" he said "I thought you said that you do not give much credit to appearances."

"I do not" Mary replied "but others do! They judge sorely on the basis of the outward charm. They have no regard for intellectual capabilities. Those who are beautiful, accomplished and rich are the most fortunate people in the world."

"Are you certain, Miss Bennet?" Mr Hawkins enquired

Mary studied him closely. There was something in his voice when he questioned her that she found strange. It was as if he was indirectly refuting her claim. The way he said it, as if he was aware of the realities of that position was what was strange to her. Why would a man who was neither handsome nor accomplished or rich speak in a way that indicated his experience of that situation?

"Miss Bennet?"

Mr Hawkins voice brought her back to the subject being discussed.

"I am certain sir! Why should I not be? Who does not want to be beautiful or accomplished?" Mary replied.

"Apparently young ladies who state they do not give much credit to appearances" Mr Hawkins answered with a small smile.

_He was teasing her! _Mary belatedly realised. This had _never _happened before. She knew not how to respond to it. But she did realise the truth in his statement. He had easily exposed her hypocrisy. Although she had claimed to give no credit to any individual's appearance, her own appearance bothered her deeply. But he had exposed this hypocrisy of hers so tactfully that it did not upset her or cause her any embarrassment but rather made her feel grateful. She was reminded of the difference in her father's way and Mr Hawkins' way of making her realise her own mistake. The way her father had embarrassed her at Neatherfield Ball where she had made a spectacle of herself still made her shudder in mortification!

Mr Hawkins must have noticed her silence because he gently touched her arm and softly spoke-

"I apologise Miss Bennet if my words have caused you discomfiture. I was simply teasing you and I..."

"No, please do not apologise sir. You are right. I was …."

"No, Miss Bennet." Mr Hawkins stated interrupting her "You are right in not judging people on their appearances, a sentiment I deeply appreciate, for it is very rare"

"But it still does not stop me from wanting to be like my sisters or one of those beautiful, accomplished ladies of the ton" said Mary smiling sadly.

"Well, to tell you the truth Miss Bennet, it is not who you are, that holds you back from achieving your dreams, it is who you think you are not. And those who love you and appreciate you do so because you are you! If they put more value on your beauty, then they are not true friends! The rich, accomplished, beautiful people are at a disadvantage because they can rarely find a true friend who will admire them, not because of their accomplishments, but in spite of it and see the real person behind all that wealth, beauty and title!" Mr Hawkins said.

"That was an insightful though" Mary observed with a smile.

"Thank you, My Lady" Mr Hawkins responded executing a mock bow. "Now that I think about it" he continued "I should start to call you Miss Bella instead of Miss Bennet. This will…."

"You will do no such thing sir…" Mary interrupted

"….make you realise that each individual is unique and have their own beauty and charm which is not found in anyone else."

"I insist that you not call me Bella!" Mary argued.

"I apologise Miss Bella, but…"

"SIR!"

"Yes, Miss Bella?"

"You are incorrigible!"

"I thank you for that compliment Madame. That was one of the nicest things anyone has said about me." Mr Hawkins replied smiling.

"Then I dare not enquire about the uncomplimentary things said about you sir." Mary stated

"That is very wise of you Madame. It is a subject, which I fear, may affect your delicate feminine sensibilities."

"I am extremely grateful for your consideration sir" Mary said rolling her eyes as she turned towards the door to leave.

"Good day Miss Bella!" Mr Hawkins called out.

Mary shook her head in resignation and left the room.

**How did you guys like this chapter? Please Please do review and let me know! Your reviews are the source of my encouragement and they tell me there are people actually reading (Yeah! First time writer's nervous fears of failures!) **


	7. Chapter 6: Piano Lessons

**Hello everyone! I thank you all for reading and reviewing, especially the guest reviewers who I cannot thank personally! :) **

Chapter 6: Piano Lessons

The sun was shining beautifully as Mary and Mr Hawkins walked towards Neatherfield the next day. They were having a debate on Hamlet and Mary was surprised by the intelligent responses Mr Hawkins gave. She had not thought of him as a man who would spend his time reading, but she had been proved wrong in that assumption. They entered Neatherfield and were warmly greeted by Jane and Mr Bingley. After making the necessary introductions Mr Bingley and Mr Hawkins left to discuss estate matters while Jane amused Mary with the mischievous antics of little Mark.

"Would you mind dear sister, if I left you for some time? I need to feed Mark and speak to the housekeeper." Jane enquired.

"Not at all Jane. Please do not feel that you need to be here with me. I am after all not your guest but family." Mary replied.

Jane thanked her sister and left. Mary decided to go and read in the library for some time and was walking in that direction when she saw Miss Bingley. Miss Bingley too stopped when she saw Mary and a friendly smile came on her face. She came towards Mary and happily stated-

"Mary, how good to see you again!"

"Yes Miss Bin…eh…Caroline, I hope that you are well" Mary replied with a smile. It was a rare sight to see Caroline genuinely pleased or behaving in such a polite manner.

"Yes I am, thank you. Have you come to play the pianoforte with me?" Caroline enquired.

"Eh… no. I came because Mr Hawkins, Longbourne's new steward wanted to speak with Mr Bingley. But now that you mention it, we can go and practise if you have the time or…"

"I would love that" Caroline responded.

Together they walked towards the music room. Caroline spoke about the music pieces she had learned and enjoyed. Mary was surprised to notice that there was no condescension in Caroline's tone when she spoke about her musical accomplishments. She seemed genuinely interested in helping Mary. Mary, for the life of her, could not understand why.

They entered the music room and Caroline went to the pianoforte to look at the music sheets. She picked up a particular sheet and frowned. Mary noticed it and enquired.

"What is the matter Caroline? Why do you frown?"

"This is very strange" Caroline replied. "These sheets do not belong to me. This piece is very difficult to play but is one of my favourites. I do know that my brother never plays the piano and nor does Jane, does she?"

"No, she does not" Mary answered seating herself on one of the many chairs in the room.

"Strange" Caroline murmured to herself.

"Would you mind playing that piece Caroline?" Mary asked

"I will try Mary but I must warn you that I do not play it well." Caroline said and began playing. She was right Mary though. The piece was very difficult and Caroline was stumbling while trying to play it. Failing miserably, she shook her head sadly.

"I told you" She began "I play it very ill indeed! I wish I could learn how to play it and….."

Caroline stopped speaking as she saw a figure at the doorway. Mary followed Caroline's gaze and saw Mr Bingley's valet Mr Arthur there. He bowed and seemed undecided whether to stay or leave. Mary suddenly remembered that she and Maria had seen him play the pianoforte and asked him-

"Do these sheets belong to you sir?"

Caroline looked startled by that question and was even more surprised by Mr Arthur's response.

"Eh… yes it does Madame. Eh… Mr Bingley was very kind and allowed me to use the pianoforte whenever I was free. I apologise if I was intruding." He said.

"Not at all sir" Caroline replied having found her voice. "You know to play this piece? Is it not one of Mozart's most difficult musical compositions?"

"It is Madame" He answered. "My mother was a very talented musician. She taught me how to play this piece."

"Oh! Would you mind playing it for us sir?" Caroline asked and then bit her tongue. She had never been this forward in her entire life and he was a mere valet! If any of her acquaintance knew of the way she had behaved right now, it would have caused a scandal.

Mr Arthur hesitated for a moment but then sat down and began to play. He played so skilfully and with such depth, that both Mary and Caroline were rendered speechless.

Nobody spoke after he had completed playing. All the three people in the room were in deep thoughts. Finally, Caroline broke the silence.

"I wish you could teach us how to play it sir. I have never heard anything like it. It was so beautiful and touching!" She said.

"I thank you madame. But I do not think Mr Bingley would approve my giving you piano lessons." Mr Arthur said.

"Yes, of course, I …eh…apologise. I should have never suggested it. Why would you waste your time in teaching us? I am sure you would have many things to do" Caroline stated sadly.

"That is not what I meant at all Madame…." Mr Arthur began but Caroline shook her head.

"No Sir. I completely understand. But I hope you will forgive me for asking it of you. You see sir, I have heard many play the same piece. But your style of playing was so different from them. They wanted to prove to others that they were great. They wanted to be the controllers and they controlled the music. But your music was heartfelt. It was as if you were allowing it to control you and flow through to you. It was magnificent!" She said.

Mr Arthur was deeply moved by the speech and the sincerity in which it was made. Without thinking, he gently took Caroline's hand and his and spoke-

"I cannot thank you enough for your kind words Madame. That was exactly what my mother had said when she used to teach me, that we should open our hearts and let the music flow through us and speak through us. We are never the controller but the controlled. But being controlled in this manner is not bondage but a freedom of the highest kind, where without inhibition we can speak our feelings through music. If Mr Bingley agrees, I would certainly love to teach you all that I know."

"You would!?" Caroline exclaimed

"Yes Miss Bingley. It would truly be my honour to teach you"

Mary who was watching all this smiled. They had both completely forgotten that they were not alone. However all three of them were shaken out of their musings and feelings at the sound of someone clearing his throat. Mary saw that it was none other than Mr Hawkins. Since the others in the room did not know him and considering the circumstances, she introduced him. He told them that Mr and Mrs Bingley were waiting for them in the parlour and that refreshments were being served. Mr Arthur left them to go back in his room while Mary and Caroline accompanied Mr Hawkins downstairs. Caroline held Mary back just before they entered the room and asked her not to mention anything to her brother as she wanted to talk to Mr Arthur and be certain that he would not mind teaching them. Mary readily agreed. She spent an enjoyable morning at Neatherfield and despite Mr Hawkins addressing her as Bella and arguing that Romeo was not immature while they were discussing the play Romeo and Juliet, her good mood continued to exist throughout the day.

Later at night as Mary rested her head on the pillow, she smiled at the thought of how their piano lessons would go for Caroline if Mr Bingley and Mr Arthur agreed. Caroline Bingley would no longer be the proud, haughty and cold women that Hertfordshire knew.

But Mary, however, could not help but wonder, that apart from music and compositions, what else would Mr Arthur teach Caroline's heart to whisper.


	8. Chapter 7: Bella, Beasts and Babies

**Sorry guys for the late update. I was unwell.**

**I hope that you all will like this chapter. **

**Happy reading! :)**

Chapter 7: Bella, Beasts and Babies

"Have you packed cookies and muffins for Mrs Dallwit's children?" Mary asked taking the basket from Mrs Hill. It was two days since her visit to Neatherfield. The previous evening she had received the news that one of her father's tenants, Mrs Dallwit was unwell and hence she had decided to visit her this morning.

"Do not worry Mary; I have packed everything for the entire family." Mrs Hill replied "Please do give my good wishes to Mrs Dallwit. I hope that she gets well soon."

Mary nodded and left the kitchen. She was arranging the flower bouquet she had made for Mrs Dallwit, when she saw Mr Hawkins coming down the stairs.

"Good Morning Miss Bella. A fine day for a romantic outing, is it not?" Mr Hawkins asked with a smile.

"I would not know sir. I am not one of those who would prefer a romantic outing." Mary answered stiffly. She hated being called Bella and for some unknown reason Mr Hawkins annoyed her more than ten Mr Marwick would ever have. Some part of her prompted that it was likely because she had started to like him. He was very intelligent and unlike most people, actually listened to her when she spoke and did not dismiss her opinions callously. But she resolutely refused to listen to that part of her.

"Then perhaps you are likely in the process of finding it out, are you not Bella?" Mr Hawkins stated

"I beg your Pardon" Mary asked confused.

"You need not My Lady, but, I grant it to you any way. I was just remarking that after today's encounter with your lover in the woods with a basket and some flowers, you may begin to appreciate the merits of a romantic outing."

"My Lover!?" Mary looked incredulously at Mr Hawkins.

"Yes Bella, your lover. Have no fear of my censure. But I do believe that the general rule is for the gentlemen to give flowers to the ladies and not the other way round."

"I. Am . Not . Meeting . My . Lover!" Mary replied gritting her teeth.

"Oh I see! Then are these flowers for me? Why, thank you Bella. That is so kind of you!" Mr Hawkins stated, enjoying himself immensely and moved his hand as if to take the bouquet from Mary.

"How dare you! I DO NOT have lovers and I was most certainly NOT GIVING YOU THESE FLOWERS. How dare you presume…." Mary stopped at the sound of Mr Hawkins laughter. Since neither the basket nor the flowers were worth wasting on his head, Mary contended herself by standing and glaring at him.

"I apologise Miss Bella. Please I beg you not to blow fire on me! I do know that you are going to visit Mrs Dallwit. I actually came down to accompany you. I would like to get acquainted with the tenants." Mr Hawkins said trying to supress his laughter.

"Very well sir" Mary murmured feeling embarrassed.

"That is very gracious of you My Lady" Mr Hawkins bowed dramatically.

"But if I were you, Mr Hawkins, I would not be so hasty in congratulating my good fortune. I may never give you flowers but I would certainly bestow upon your head, a blessing with my basket ,if you dare to tease me ever again!" Mary warned walking towards the door and grumbled when she heard his laughter in response to her proclamation.

_I so hate him! _Mary thought kicking a stone on the path, but then, she hated herself more for liking his laughter.

* * *

"This is Mr Hawkins, our new steward. Mr Hawkins, Mrs Dallwit" Mary completed the introduction. Mr Hawkins bowed and politely enquired after Mrs Dallwit's health. Her husband had gone to visit his ailing mother and hence Mary had come to look after Mrs Dallwit and her three children. Mary was arranging the flowers when Mrs Dallwit's children Margret and Peter came to the room holding a weeping Amy.

"M..Mother…Peter took away m..my doll !" Amy cried pointing towards her brother.

Wanting Mrs Dallwit to rest, Mary ushered the three children outside and held Amy in her arms trying to comfort her. But despite her efforts Amy would not stop crying. Smiling at the scene in front of him, Mr Hawkins took Amy in his arms rocking her back and forth and whispered something into her ears. Amy immediately stopped crying.

"This is unbelievable! What did you say to her Mr Hawkins?" Mary asked astonished.

"A gentleman is entitled to keep his secrets Madame" Mr Hawkins replied smiling and unpacked the cookies, setting them on the plate.

"Now, who would like to hear a story?" He asked.

The children surrounded him, eager and excited. Seating Amy on his lap and Margaret and Peter on either side of him, Mr Hawkins began his story –

"_Once upon a time, there lived a beast who looked just like Miss Mary…." _

The children began to giggle and Mary who had been enjoying the domestic scene scowled.

"…_the beast had a big appetite, just like Miss Mary…"_

"Mr Hawkins!" Mary began just as Peter asked-

"Is the beast in the story Miss Mary, sir?"

"Eh…no Peter. But now that you mention it, I think she would be more perfect than the beast I was thinking about" Mr Hawkins replied winking at Peter.

"Excuse me" Mary said getting up "I am going to sit with Mrs Dallwit"

"Certainly My Lady" Mr Hawkins smirked.

Wishing the imaginary beast to devour Mr Hawkins, Mary left the room with a huff.

* * *

"I cannot thank you enough Mary for looking after me and bringing all the food" Mrs Dallwit said holding Mary's hand.

"I am glad to help you Mrs Dallwit. I shall certainly visit again. I hope that you will be well soon" Mary replied.

While Mrs Dallwit was thanking Mr Hawkins for entertaining the children, Mary gathered Amy, Margaret and Peter around her.

"I hope that all three of you will be good and look after your mother. And Peter, do not steal your sister's doll."

"Yes Miss Mary" Peter replied.

"Good Boy. Now tell me, did you enjoy the story with me as the beast?" Mary enquired.

"You were not the beast. Mr Hawkins said that you are the beautiful girl who does not understand her own true value." Peter began

"He called you B..Bella" Amy added.

"He told us that we should always be proud of who we are, because we are all unique and no one can ever be us except ourself." Margaret said.

Mary was speechless. Mr Hawkins's interaction with the children had shown her that he was a patient and affectionate man. That he could happily tell the children a story while tolerating Amy's running nose or the cookie crumbs on his coat had shattered all her previous notions of him.

She wondered what other aspects of Mr Hawkins's personality would be revealed to her.

* * *

When Mary reached home, she saw Caroline Bingley waiting for her in the parlour. After greeting each other, they sat down.

"Charles has agreed to let Mr Arthur teach us. He was even willing to pay Mr Arthur for it, but Mr Arthur resolutely refused." Caroline began

"That is wonderful! Your brother is very good Caroline and I am glad that Mr Arthur has agreed to teach us." Mary happily replied.

"Yes I too am glad. Charles is a good brother."

"Then Caroline, why are you not smiling?" Mary enquired noticing Caroline's frown.

"Oh, you are very perceptive." Caroline remarked "Charles received a letter yesterday from Lord Blandford. He will be coming to Neatherfield in three days to ask my brother permission to marry me. Things are moving so quickly that I am very confused"

"Do not worry Caroline, I believe Lord Blandford's arrival in Neatherfield will probably put things in a proper perspective. Nobody will force you to marry him, if you do not wish to." Mary said taking Caroline's hand in her own.

"Thank you Mary" Caroline replied. "I am surprised that you are willing to help me even after the way I behaved with you all."

"We are not always at our best. We many do many things now, which we may regret later. The fact that you have realised your mistake and you are trying to change is what is important Caroline. Everything else is forgiven and forgotten" Mary stated.

Caroline smiled at Mary with gratitude and without consciously thinking, they both embraced, surprising each other. In spite of having sisters or brothers, neither Mary nor Caroline had ever been embraced with such sincerity or genuine affection.

It felt like a sweet beginning of a strange friendship.

* * *

**Please do review and tell me how you found it. Also I am looking for a beta reader. If you guys know someone, please do tell me. **

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8: New Arrivals

**Hello again! Sorry for not updating sooner. I was too caught up with my studies and also suffered a writer's block. Though now I am back on track! **

**I had made a subtle reference to Beauty and the Beast in the previous chapter.**

**Here Beauty and the Beast refer to Mary and her character. Beast in this sense does not mean evil, but means negativity or doubts about one's own worth or lack of confidence. While Beauty refers to the way Mary is perceived by Mr Hawkins, as being a beautiful individual. Hence he calls her Bella for her inner beauty and sweetness (For those who might be curious to know the reason behind her being called so by Hawkins)**

**Now on with the story…**

Chapter 8: New Arrivals

"Maria, if you insist on trying on each and every single one of your bonnets, we will never reach Neatherfield today!" Mary chastised as she patiently or rather, impatiently waited for Maria.

They were both invited to dine at Neatherfield and were curious to meet Lord Blandford, the person who was betrothed to Caroline Bingley.

"Has Lord Blandford come alone or has he brought someone along with him?" Maria inquired admiring herself in the mirror.

"I do not know and I suppose we will never know if you continue to stand in front of that mirror" Mary replied

"Very well grandmother, let us go before you suffer from nervous complaints" Maria replied chuckling.

Mary feigned anger and glared at Maria "I do suffer from nervous complaints!"

"Yes Yes my old lady whatever you say" Maria said and ran down before Mary could throw a pillow at her.

* * *

"I hope we are not late Jane. Mary would not leave her books at all. You know not what an effort it was to persuade her to dress for the evening! I am so fatigued by the whole exercise!" Maria said yawning dramatically.

"Well, neither could Maria give up the company of her mirror. I was afraid that I would be forced to bring the mirror along just to make her walk out of her house! The very thought of it makes my bones ache!" remarked Mary, stretching her arms to prove her point.

"O dear! But I am hap….." Jane began but was interrupted by Maria-

"I am not obsessed with my mirror!" she exclaimed

"Neither am I so attached to my books!" argued Mary

"I was just adju…."

"Ehrm!" Mr Bingley cleared his throat. "Mary, Maria I am so glad you could come. May I present Lord Blandford. Lord Blandford, my sister-in-law, Miss Mary Bennet and her friend Miss Maria Lucas"

Both Mary and Maria hastily curtsied. They were so engrossed in their banter that they did not notice the arrival of their guest. Lord Blandford was tall but could neither be termed handsome nor plain. His posture was stiff and his eyes though not unfriendly, were uninviting. However the two girls scarcely noticed him as their attention was completely captured by the gentleman to his left. He had beautiful blue eyes and a very handsome face. Curious to know his identity, they both looked at Mr Bingley.

"And this" Mr Bingley said obliging them "is Lord Blandford's good friend Mr Nathaniel Ashcroft."

"Ladies" Mr Ashcroft bowed.

"_Oh my God!" _Maria whispered while Mary could do nothing but stare at him.

"_He is so beautiful!"_ Mary thought but immediately chided herself. She was not Lydia or Kitty to swoon over handsome men. However Mr Ashcroft, she believed could very easily make her do so.

"Mary, Miss Lucas, it is good to see you" Caroline said interrupting their thoughts. It was only then that the girls noticed her. Shaking their heads to clear their thoughts, they proceeded to greet Miss Bingley.

They all soon sat down to dine. The conversation flowed easily and Mr Ashcroft entertained them with tales about Lord Blandford and their Cambridge days. He was charming and had a pleasant disposition. His manner although very proper never lacked grace and cheer and at the end of the meal everyone undisputedly agreed that it was a pleasure to have made his acquaintance. Mary, who did not participate much in the conversation, was nevertheless happy to observe that although rich, Mr Ashcroft was not arrogant.

Lord Blandford on the other hand seldom spoke and if he did, it was with an air of superiority and condescension. After the meal, the ladies were persuaded for some music. Mary, for the first time in her entire life refused and instead chose to sit beside Maria. Since Maria and Jane did not play, it was Caroline who entertained them.

While Jane, Bingley and Lord Blandford were engaged in a discussion, Mr Ashcroft approached Mary and Maria.

"Hertfordshire is a very charming place" He began.

Seeing Maria blushing and speechless, it fell on Mary to continue the conversation.

"When did you arrive here sir?" she enquired.

"Yesterday evening" Mr Ashcroft replied

"And did you get a chance to venture outside today morning?"

"Not much I believe Miss Bennet" he answered

"Then I find it very surprising that you would be so eager to term a place charming without actually seeing it" Mary stated.

"Why madame, do you not believe Hertfordshire to be a charming place?" Mr Ashcroft asked amused.

"I do know Hertfordshire to be a charming place sir, but what I do not believe is your statement regarding it. It almost feels like a carelessness of opinion to term something as charming without actually experiencing it." Mary answered surprising both herself and Mr Ashcroft. She understood that she spoke in such a way because she in reality very nervous. Given the option between blushing and being rude, Mary chose the latter.

"Ah! So according to you, Miss Bennet, praising a place is a carelessness of opinion. Astonishing!" Mr Ashcroft remarked

"No, according to me, praising a place without actually seeing it is a carelessness of opinion." Mary answered.

"Then how in your opinion should one begin a conversation with a complete stranger Madame?"

"By not flattering them" was all Mary replied.

Mr Ashcroft turned to observe Mary closely while Mary bit her lip to prevent her mouth from hanging open at the sight of his beautiful eyes.

"_Good Lord! I am indeed behaving like Lydia!"_ Mary despaired.

Mary snapped out of her confusing thoughts as she heard Mr Ashcroft address her.

"Forgive me sir, what did you say?" She enquired

"Well I asked you Miss Bennet if you could kindly show me around this place so that I can redeem my careless opinions and give you a factual one" Mr Ashcroft answered.

"Eh…No. I do not think it would be possible for me sir" Mary replied and noticed that Maria was no longer sitting with them.

"_When did that girl leave?"_ Thought Mary and before Mr Ashcroft could say anything else, she hastily got up and went to speak with Jane.

* * *

"Heavens! I could scarcely breathe when Mr Ashcroft was nearby. He is just so handsome!" Maria exclaimed as soon they were seated inside their carriage.

"Indeed" Mary replied looking out of the window.

"Did you just agree with me?!" Maria stated looking at Mary with wonder.

"Huh!...well, I believe …eh I did"

"He was _very_ civil to you, was he not? Perhaps I may soon hear some wedding bells" Maria giggled.

Mary did not answer her comment, but in her heart she secretly acknowledged that she would indeed like to know Mr Ashcroft better.

* * *

**I have run out of first names for Lord Blandford. Please do give me your suggestions. **

**And don't forget to review! **


	10. Chapter 9: The Unexpected Invitation

Chapter 9: The Unexpected Invitation

**Hey everyone! A very late update, I know! Sorry **

**But I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing and coming up with such wonderful names for our dear Mr Blandford, especially Can't think, Glory bee and Florence Thatcher- Hayle. Blandford personally would like to thank you all for participating in his name-giving ceremony ;)**

**He has now been named as Reginald Blandford! ( Thanks Florence. )**

**Please read and review! Your reviews really encourage me! **

**P.s From the next chapter, the actual action of this story will start and many new people will also be coming in! ( Yay!)**

** So stay tuned !**

** And Happy Reading !**

* * *

"I am glad that Mrs Dallwit is feeling much better today" Mr Hawkins commented as he and Mary walked back to Longbourne. They were returning after visiting Mrs Dallwit who had been unwell but was now in the process of recovering her health.

"Yes, I think she will be well soon." Mary agreed and admired the natural beauty around her "Nature is so magical in the way it functions, is it not Mr Hawkins? With such order, grace and grandeur! It is not surprising that it has been perhaps the greatest source of inspiration for many poets" she remarked.

"'While far beyond, and overthwart the stream

That, as with molten glass, inlays the vale,

The sloping land recedes into the clouds;

Displaying on its varied side the grace of hedge-row beauties numberless….'" Mr Hawkins softly recited. "Yes I understand what you mean Miss Bella"

"Ah! You read Cowper?" she enquired astonished at the poetic timber of his voice

"Indeed I do madam, I enjoy reading poetry" He replied with a smile.

"Cowper does write fine poetry. And I do believe that he stayed here for some time, in Hertfordshire" she said with some pride.

Mr Hawkins laughed "He may very well have been inspired to write his verses because of the natural beauty of this place. I have nev….." He suddenly stopped as he heard someone approaching from the opposite direction. His eyes widened a little as he saw who it was. "What is He doing here?" he murmured to himself

Mary followed the direction of gaze and saw Mr Nathaniel Ashcroft approaching. "Do you know Mr Ashcroft?" she asked surprised

" Huh.. I..no I do not…" Mr Hawkins fumbled with his reply and cleared his throat.

Before Mary had any time to think about Mr Hawkins's strange behaviour, Mr Ashcroft had approached them. "Good Day, Miss Bennet" he bowed formally "A very fine morning to be outdoors, is it not?" he enquired and looked at Mr Hawkins and back at Mary.

Taking the hint, she promptly introduced him "Mr Ashcroft, our steward Mr Hawkins."

"Have I seen you before Mr Hawkins?" Mr Ashcroft asked studying him intently

"I do not think that would have been possible Mr Ashcroft" Mr Hawkins said clearing his throat

Mr Ashcroft nodded and turned his attention to Mary. "We were coming to call on you Miss Bennet" he stated.

"We?" Mary asked confused.

"Yes, Miss Bingley and Blandford are also here." Mr Ashcroft answered her with a smile.

"Ah I see. So are you out here Mr Ashcroft to study the surroundings carefully to form a balanced opinion and redeem yourself in my eyes?" Mary asked

Mr Ashcroft laughed "Indeed I am Madam! I would never have anyone doubt the authenticity of my opinions ever again" he replied

Mary simply smiled at him. He was a very handsome man and his nature too was very agreeable and charming and his eyes were…She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Mr Hawkins discreetly cough. She blushed realising that she had been staring at Mr Ashcroft.

_Oh Lord! I am really behaving like Lydia_, she thought and shaking her head, began walking towards Longbourne.

* * *

As Mary greeted Caroline and Blandford in the parlour, Mr Hawkins returned to the study. As soon as all were seated, Caroline began to tell Mary about a plan that Lord Blandford had initiated, to visit his estate MinerStone Mansion.

"Lord Blandford wishes to introduce all of us to his family." Caroline said to Mary

"And MinerStone is very beautiful at this time of the year." Mr Ashcroft added "Though nothing can be compared to the splendid magnificence, grandeur and astonishing beauty of Eynsworth's estate!"

"Is that the name of your estate Sir?" Mary enquired

"No. It is the estate of his good friend Eynsworth. I believe that Ashcroft here would have certainly stolen it from him if Eynsworth would not have been such an excellent fencer!" Lord Blanford replied

"Hahaha! You certainly jest Blandford. I believe it is you who are envious that Eynsworth is so popular with the ton and especially with the ladies." Mr Ashcroft laughed and leaning closer to Mary loudly whispered "Eynsworth is indeed a very handsome fellow and very rich too! I do confess that I sometimes wished that I was as handsome as he is!"

"Are you certain that you are not envious Sir?" Mary asked raising her eyebrows

"I would have been if he was not such a good person and such a wonderful friend" Mr Ashcroft replied with a smile

"Where is he now? I do not see him often in town" Lord Blandford remarked

"Hiding from the matchmaking mothers probably! Though how he would be able to avoid his dear Aunt's marital schemes is still beyond me!" Mr Ashcroft chuckled

"He must then, certainly be cursing his good looks or his riches" Lord Blandford said dryly

"You wish Reginald!" Mr Ashcroft smiled

Mary and Caroline looked at each other amused and shook their heads.

"So, as I was saying," Caroline continued "We all will be leaving for MinerStone the next week and Lord Blandford here has also included an invitation for you to join us"

"Me?!" Mary asked surprised

"Yes. Is it not Sir?" Caroline looked at Lord Blandford

Lord Blandford simply nodded

"And Jane did not want to leave you alone here. She and Charles were of the opinion that they should write to your father and inform him of this invitation. I am sure he would not object. So what do you say?" Caroline asked her

Mary though for a moment about whether or not to accompany them to MinerStone Mansion. She confessed to herself that she indeed, felt bored and a bit lonely here and a change of scene would do her good. And as she raised her eyes to look into Caroline's eyes, she could feel her pleading her to accept the invitation.

"Very well Caroline. I will accompany you to MinerStone Mansion" Mary replied with a smile "And thank you Lord Blandford for kindly inviting me" she added looking at Reginald Blandford

Caroline subtly let out the breath that she was holding and smiled back at her "That is wonderful Mary! I believe you too could write to your father and include your letter with the one that Charles's writing." She said

"I shall certainly do that Caroline" Mary said

After having some refreshments, Mr Ashcroft, Lord Blandford and Caroline all got up to take their leave. Just before exiting, Caroline gently embraced Mary.

"Thank you! It means a lot to me that you too will accompany us" she whispered

"It is all right Caroline and if you do not like Blandford, there is always Mr Ashcroft with whom you could get engaged!" Mary cheekily said and smiled

Shaking her head and chuckling in amusement, Caroline took her leave.

* * *

"I am glad that you are finally going out somewhere instead of sitting in the house like an old lady!" Mrs Hill remarked later in the evening when Mary had informed her about Lord Blandford's invitation

"Do not speak so my dear Mrs Hill, for I may feel that you are in reality happy to get rid of me!" Mary dramatically held her hand against her heart "I am indeed so hurt!"

The corners of Mrs Hill's mouth twitched but she quickly composed her face "It is not right for you to sit at home and read all day. You must go and meet new people, especially men!" she said

"But all ladies sit at home Mrs Hill!" Mary replied sitting on one of the chairs and playing with the napkins

"All _married_ ladies sit at home Mary!" Mrs Hill retorted

"I indeed cannot be what the Men of the Ton would like their wife to be Mrs Hill!"

"And how would the men like their wives to be young Lady?"

"Ignorant and Unintelligent!" Mary answered

"Now Child...You know that is not how it is! You must not think of them in this manner. Just see Mr Ashcroft! He is a very good man and I dare say very handsome too" Mrs Hill winked

Mary shook her head and smiled "Then by all means marry him my lady. You still do have your charms and if that does not work, then certainly your delicious cakes will! He will be on his knees proposing to you after just tasting a single piece!" Mary teased

"How dare you Miss Mary!" Mrs Hill chastised placing her hands on her hips "Let your mother come, then I will personally make sure that you are forced to attend every single ball!" she threatened

Mary dramatically widened her eyes "I may attend balls Mrs Hill but I will not attend to any conversation made by any man, eligible or otherwise unless he starts appreciating a lady for the words she speaks rather than the way her lips look as she speaks!" Mary retorted and quickly left the room before Mrs Hill could threaten her any further.

_At least no one would be interested in my marital status at MinerStone Mansion_, Mary though silently as she went to her room to write the letter to her father.

Or at least she _hoped_ no one would.

But then life would not be as frustrating nor exciting if it would give us everything we hoped for, would it?

**Hey guys! I am really terrible at inventing names but hoped you liked all the names I have so far invented especially MinerStone and Eynsworth. They were the most difficult to come up with. **

**So now my dear brain needs a break from this name game and I would really be happy if you all could please come up with cool names for our mysterious Eynsworth's beautiful estate. **

**Thanks :)**


End file.
